¡Fujoshis al ataque!
by AlbaCapin
Summary: Sakura y Naomi son dos hermanas gemelas cuya vida es muy aburrida hasta que al instituto llegan, nada más y nada menos, que los personajes de Death Note. Estas hermanas deciden demostrar sus artes para emparejarlos, pero la cosa cambiará radicalmente cuando Naomi tenga que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos...
1. Presentación

**PRESENTACIÓN**

Sakura y Naomi son dos hermanas gemelas de 14 años que viven apaciblemente, demasiado para su gusto. Su vida es muy monótona y se basa en ir al instituto, comer, dormir y lo único que les da un poco de vida: ¡el anime! Especialmente el yaoi.

Sakura y Naomi no se parecen demasiado físicamente, en realidad no se parecen en nada salvo en que ambas son un par de fujoshis chifladas.

Sakura es alta, rubia, de ojos verdes, de pequeños senos y muy buena en los deportes. Es una de las chicas más populares y está muy segura de sí misma y de su mirada penetrante, y el hecho de que esté casi plana lo aprovecha para que los hombres la miren a los ojos y los deja K.O. con ayuda de su larguísima melena dorada como si fuera Rapunzel. Le gustan los animes shojo como Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo y los kodomo como Keroro Genshou. No le gustan los libros ni los videojuegos; pero respecto a música , siempre está escuchando música americana y a veces algo de visual-kei.

Naomi en cambio es más bien bajita, peliverde, de ojos negros, de grandes senos y pésima para los deportes. Es superdotada, pero su baja autoestima hace que no lo de todo en los exámenes. Es muy anti-social y muy tímida; la gente siempre la está insultando y humillando, aunque sus ojos nunca muestras lágrimas, sino que brillan intensamente (y no solo por las gafas), pero si hay algo que le molesta es su pelo rizado; la gente siempre le pone motes como "oveja del minecraft" o "pelo polla", pero ella siempre se muestra impasible. Le gustan todos los géneros de anime menos el yuri, sus animes favoritos son Death Note, D. Gray-Man, Saint Seiya y Fullmetal Alchemist. Adora leer, especialmente novelas eróticas y de terror, y respecto a videojuegos, le gustan los de Pokémon y TWEWY (The World Ends With You). Siempre anda escuchando música, pero solo oriental; Vocaloid es una de sus perdiciones junto con el grupo de visual-kei D=OUT.

Como veis, estas dos hermanas son completamente distintas, pero puede que tengan que unir fuerzas este curso para poder divertirse un poco. No os lo perdáis...

**Atentamente: _albaronoa_**


	2. EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO CURSO

_Nota: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen; son propiedad de Tsugumi Obha y Takeshi Obata, yo solo los tomo prestados._

**Capítulo 1. El inicio de un nuevo curso**

La luz entraba en una habitación de azules paredes, en la cama situada en la parte derecha del cuarto una muchacha dormía plácidamente hasta que el sonido de _Zenshin Zenrei Lives _la hizo despertar. La chica alargó el brazo para intentar apagar la alarma del móvil, pero al ver que no lo conseguía se puso las gafas y se levantó para apagar el maldito cacharro.

-Ya es oficial, detesto esta canción.

La chica era algo bajita, pero no por ello atractiva, tenía los cabellos verde oscuro y los ojos azul oscuro (a juego con las paredes). Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes que se le quedaba pequeña debido a sus grandes senos y unos pantalones cortos que realzaban sus piernas. La muchacha se duchó y se peinó los rizados cabellos como pudo; le llegaban a los hombros, pero eran endiabladamente difíciles de peinar.

Cuando salió del baño se vistió con una camiseta negra con el logo de Fairy Tail en rojo, unos vaqueros negros y unas botas negras. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la contigua, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la chica que dormía en una cama situada en el centro del cuarto. La habitación era mucho más grande que la suya; las paredes estaban decoradas con rosas dibujadas en estas, había muchos armarios y un gigantesco escritorio. En la suya tan solo había un armario y un escritorio, pero al parecer no le importaba.

-Sakura... Sakura... ¡SAKURA!

-¿Qué pasa?¿Y el fuego?- preguntó la chica despertándose por el grito.

-Son las 8 de la mañana, arriba, hoy es el primer día del curso.

-¿Y a mi qué hermanita? Si no me equivoco hoy tenemos que ir a las 9:30... Falta más de una hora.

-Sí... Y tardas algo más de una hora en prepararte.

-_Tou che_\- contestó mientras se levantaba.

Sakura era más alta que su hermana y a penas tenía senos; pero tenía los cabellos rubios, lisos y muy largos y tenía unos preciosos ojos azul claro. Llevaba un camisón rosa hasta las rodillas y tenía el pelo realmente despeinado.

-Oye Nao...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo hambre.

-¿Y qué?

-¡Naomi Furukawa! Papá y mamá se enfadarán si no como.

-Anoréxica.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Nada. Te veo abajo, no tardes.

-¡Okey!- Naomi cerró la puerta de un portazo y no oyó esto último.

La peliverde bajaba las escaleras tranquilamente, se notaba que era una mansión en toda regla. Naomi se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a sacar cosas. Mientras estaba preparando una masa de tortitas sonó el inconfundible opening de Death Note.

-¿Diga?

_-Naomi, cariño._

-¡Mamá!

_-¿Qué tal?¿Habéis despertado bien?_

-Sí mamá. ¿Qué tal vosotros?

_-Estamos perfectamente, Italia es realmente preciosa._

-Italia... Eso está tan lejos de Japón...

_-Tranquila Naomi, iremos en Navidad y os traeremos un regalo._

-¿Puedo preguntar qué?

_-No, jeje. ¿Te ha costado levantarte?_

-Para nada, ya sabes que lo difícil es despertar a Sakura.

_-Tienes razón. Sois tan distintas... A veces dudo que seáis gemelas._

-Y yo...

_-¿Estás cocinando mi niña?_

-¡Sí! Voy a hacer que Sakura engorde.

_-Vaya, así que estás cocinando tortitas._

-Ajá.

Naomi y su madre se pasaron una hora hablando tranquilamente mientras la primera preparaba el desayuno. Al rato apareció Sakura lista para desayunar. Llevaba una camisa rosa pálido de manga corta con una corbata fucsia, una falda fucsia por encima de las rodillas y unas bailarinas rosa pálido. Naomi le tiene el teléfono mientras ambas se sientan a la mesa a comer.

-Hola mamá... No, no voy muy escotada... No, no llevo yaoi... ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... ¡Soy tu hija por Dios!... No, no tengo novio... Y dale... Sí, adiós...

-¿Qué de ha dicho?

-Lo de siempre: que no vaya escotada, que no lleve yaoi para leer en clase, que no intente liarme con todo el instituto y que si tengo novio.

Las dos hermanas terminaron de comer en poco más de cinco minutos y cogieron unas pequeñas mochilas para luego salir por la puerta. Eran las 9:10 y tardaban como 10 minutos en llegar al instituto.

-¿Qué llevas en la mochila Nao?

-Mi mp5 y un libro.

-¿Qué libro?

-El nuevo.

-Tienes muchos libros.

-50 sombras de Grey.

-Vaya, yo pensaba que llevabas el del asesino ese de Los Ángeles.

-No, ese ya me lo terminé. Menuda basura.

-¿Por?

-Decían que el asesino era un loco sediento de sangre que disfrutaba ver morir a sus víctimas y reía con el sufrimiento ajeno.

-¿Y no es cierto? Después de todo era un asesino.

-Estaba enfermo. Padecía de esquizofrenia.

-¿Esquizofrenia? Eso es lo de ver cosas, ¿no?

-Sí. La gente que la padece suele tener arrebatos violentos. Además, teniendo en cuenta que vio morir a sus padres, es normal que sus arrebatos fueran más frecuentes y violentos.

-Realmente te fascina todo eso.

-Pues claro, algún día me gustaría ser como N.

-¿El detective?

-Sí. ¿Y tú qué llevas?

-La Tablet. Hay que sacar fotos.

-¿Con esas guarras a las que llamas amigas? Menuda pérdida de tiempo.

-Mentira, y no las insultes.

-Yo insulto a todo el mundo.

Y ahí dejaron de hablar porque habían llegado al instituto y fueron directas a ver en qué grupo les había tocado.

-A ver... 3º... Yo estoy en el A, ¿y tu Saku?

-Yo en el B. ¡Qué bien! Sayu y Marta están conmigo. ¿Con quién te toca a ti?

-Que más da.

Naomi se alejó y Sakura decidió mirar quién más iría a clase con su hermanita.

-Mierda... Le toca con Rubén y Pelé (se llama Alejandro)... Le van a hacer la vida imposible de nuevo...

Naomi leía tranquilamente cuando cuatro figuras aparecieron ante ella.

-Hola- dijeron los cuatro a la vez.

-Dani, Iris, Kath, Shion...

Dani era un chico alto y rubio de ojos castaños; Iris una chica bajita de pelo corto, rizado y negro y ojos castaños; Kath era una muchacha alta y pelirroja que tenía un ojo verde y otro azul, lo cual la hacía muy mona junto con sus coletas onduladas; Shion era el más alto de todos, tenía el pelo negro rizado y los ojos azules.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Kath.

-Bien, ¿y vosotros?

-No muy bien- habló Dani- me ha tocado en 3ºC con Katherine.

-Daniel Izumi, nunca seas descortés con una dama- le regañó Shion- yo estoy en 4ºB, en tres años me voy del insti...

-Pues yo he repetido 1º- dijo Iris orgullosa- vuelvo a estar en el C.

-No es algo de lo que estar muy orgullosa Iris.

Daniel Izumi, Iris Kill, Katherine Blood y Shion Lust... Los únicos amigos de Naomi. Iban a seguir hablando, pero tocó el timbre y comenzaron a pasar los alumnos por grupos. Pronto le llegó el turno al de Naomi.

-Buenos días alumnos- saludó el director- esta será vuestra tutora y profesora de tecnología, la señorita Lisa Gómez. Ella os enseñará vuestra clase, este curso gozaréis de total libertad para sentaros, pero los profesores os podrán cambiar. En fin, estudiad mucho, 3ºESO es un curso muy difícil.

La tutora les guió hasta su clase, estaba en el primer piso y se encontraba en frente de las escaleras y al lado del gimnasio.

-Bueno chicos, sentaos como queráis.

Todos los alumnos corrían para sentarse en las últimas filas, bueno, Naomi no. Naomi se sentó en la primera fila al lado de la ventana, le gustaba mucho ese sitio, pero este año las mesas eran de dos, ojalá no se sentara Pelé para hacerle bulling todo el día.

-¿Qué tal Naomi?

-Tenías que ser tú, desagradable ser de los infiernos.

-Vaya, nosotros también nos alegramos de verte friki de mierda.

-No me ofenderéis. Ahora; Pelé, Rubén; me quitáis la luz.

-¿Qué lees?- Pelé le arrebató el libro- 50 sombras de Grey...

-¡Qué basura! Ese no está en el programa, además- continuó Rubén- eso es para pervertidos que necesitan tocarse.

-Devolvédmelo.

-Ni de coña- Pelé comenzó a pasar páginas- mira esto Rubén: _Me lo estoy follando. Mando yo. Es mío y yo soy suya. La idea me empuja, me exalta, me catapulta, y me corro... _¿Tú qué mierdas lees?

Y dicho esto se marcharon tirando el libro de cualquier manera hacia la puerta. Naomi se levantó y fue a por él sin cambiar su semblante serio. Iba a coger el libro cuando una pálida mano lo cogió y leyó el título.

-50 sombras de Grey... Dicen que es un buen libro, toma.

-Gracias. ¿Eres nuevo?

-Sí. Soy Nate River, ¿y tú?

-Naomi Furukawa.

-Un placer. ¿Te importa que me siente contigo?

-Claro que no, total, no quedan sitios.

Naomi dirigió su mirada hacia el albino una vez más antes de volver la vista al libro. Un rato después volvió la tutora y les entregó el horario, hoy era miércoles, así que después del recreo tendría que aguantar tecnología, geografía y física &amp; química. Se le haría interminable. Al fin tocaron para el recreo y Naomi salió e intentó buscar a su hermana; pero Pelé, Rubén y sus amigotes la rodearon.

-¿Vas a algún sitio friki de mierda?

-...

-¡Contesta joder!

-¿Te crees más que nosotros?

Rubén le quitó el libro a Naomi y sacó el mechero.

-¿Quieres que queme el librito?

Naomi no dijo nada, pero cuando vio que no era un farol se abalanzó contra él.

-¡Suéltame perra!

Pelé y uno de sus amigotes la sujetaron y la tiraron al suelo mientras se iban corriendo dentro del edificio. Naomi salió disparada a por ellos al instante, pero no podía alcanzarlos. Mientras los perseguía por la primera planta chocó con un chico alto de cabellos negros.

-Perdón- se excusó Naomi- ahora sí que no los pillo.

-¿A quiénes?

-A esos, me han robado mi libro.

-Espera aquí- el muchacho salió disparado, su velocidad era impresionante- toma.

-Gracias. Pero... ¿Quién diablos eres?

-Beyond Birthday.

-Un placer, yo soy Naomi Furukawa.

-¿Te gusta leer?

-Sí. Pero más que las novelas eróticas... Las que hablan sobre detectives o casos.

-¿Cómo "El asesino BB de Los Ángeles"?

-Esa no. No dicen el verdadero nombre del asesino, y encima no cuentan la verdad sobre él. He intentado averiguar su nombre, pero es imposible.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperabas?

-No sé, es que normalmente dicen los nombre. Bueno... Quitando a L, N, M y B...

-¿Los detectives?

-Sí, el mejor es N.

-Jaja, menudo ojo tienes Naomi.

-Gracias.

-¡Nao!

-Saku.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes.

-Perdón, Pelé y Rubén me quitaron el libro.

-¿Y está bien?

-Sí- dijo Naomi triunfante- Beyond me ayudó.

-¿Beyond?- preguntó extrañada- ¿y ese quién es?

-Yo.

-Vaya, un placer Beyond. Yo soy Sakura Furukawa, hermana de Nao.

-Encantado. Bueno, debo irme. Mi hermano me estará buscando.

Las chicas se despidieron de Beyond y Sakura comenzó a relatarle unos importantes acontecimientos (según ella).

-En mi clase hay dos chicos nuevos: uno es rubio y se llama Mihael, y el otro es pelirrojo y se llama Mail, pero sus amigos los llaman Mello y Matt. La verdad es que son bastantes monos y... Bueno, Matt le lanza miraditas a Mello.

-¿Miraditas?

-Enciende el Modo Fujoshi.

-Ok. Ya entendí, Matt ama a Mello.

-¡Correcto! Están en la azotea, sígueme.

Sakura llevó a su hermana hasta la azotea y se escondieron para verles mejor.

-Mira... El castaño es Light Yagami, el de las ojeras Elle Lawliet...

-¡Beyond!

-¿Qué? Vaya... Es casi idéntico a Elle Lawliet, debe ser su hermano.

-Seguro. Bueno, continúa.

-Bien. El rubio es Mihael Keehl, el pelirrojo Mail Jeevas, el de gafas Teru Mikami...

-¡Nate!

-¿Qué?

-El albino.

-Oh, claro. Que mono, pero observa cómo lo mira Beyond.

-¿Lo ama?

-Seguro. Bueno; la chica rubia es Misa Amane, la morena Kiyomi Takada y la de coletas Linda. Pero no nos interesan.

-¿Por?

-¿No te gustaría emparejarlos?

-Sería como un yaoi...

-Claro. Mira; Light con Elle, Mihael con Mail y Beyond con Nate.

-Pero Mello mira a Nate, no a Mail.

-Y Nate no mira a nadie...

-Creo que Mello ama a Mail sin saberlo.

-¿Cómo dices Nao?

-Bueno, en "Sekaiichi Hatsukoi" Onodera ama a Takano, pero sin saberlo.

-Sí, han pasado dos temporadas y sigue sin admitirlo.

-Pues creo que Mihael está igual.

-Pues en ese caso hay que empezar con MeMa.

-¿MeMa?

-Mello x Matt. ¿Qué clase de fujosi eres?

-Eres odiosa...

-Cállate. Tú te informas sobre Mihael y yo sobre Mail. ¿Ok?

-Ok.

**CONTINUARA... **

_Nota: no sabía cómo acaba el capítulo, no sean muy duros_


	3. COMPETENCIA

Naomi se despertó a las 7 de la mañana como era su costumbre, pues despertar a Sakura no solía ser fácil. Siguió su rutina diaria y se vistió con una camiseta de tirantes negra, unos vaqueros negros y unas botas negras (sí, ama el negro) y se fue a despertar a Sakura, quien estaba despierta y vestida con un vestido rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas (no era ceñido) y unas bailarinas rojas.

-¿Ya estás despierta?- preguntó extrañada Naomi- ¿quién eres y qué has hecho con Sakura?

-Soy yo burra.

-Ignoraré tu última palabra para preguntarte cuánto llevas despierta.

-Pues... No he dormido nada...

-¿Cómo?

-Sí. Llevo toda la noche investigando sobre Mail Jeevas.

-Pero si yo solo estuve un par de horas en investigar sobre Mihael Keeh.

-Sí, pero seguro que te centraste única y exclusivamente en Mihael.

-¿Y?

-Pues que yo profundicé más. Investigué sobre la Wammy's House, sobre su familia, sobre todo.

-¿Y qué encontraste?

-Poco. Mira, esto es todo lo que averigüé.

**_Mail Jeevas_**

_Nació en Inglaterra. Huérfano. Criado en la Wammy's House. Campeón de Inglaterra jugando a los videojuegos, ganó 5 años seguidos la competición Game Master._

**_Wammy's House_**

_Fundada hace 16 años por Watari (nombre desconocido). Los niños que viven en ella poseen un coeficiente intelectual fuera de lo normal. Situada en Inglaterra. Se desconoce el por qué de su creación, pero se supone que fue para acoger a los hijos de las mujeres violadas por Jeremiah Wammy (hijo de Watari)._

**_Familia Jeevas_**

_Nicole Jeevas (madre de Matt) nunca se casó, pero fue una víctima de Jeremiah Wammy hace 14 años. Fruto de esa violación nació Matt, que nada más nacer fue a parar a la Wammy's House, aunque su apellido se conservó. Nicole Jeevas no se casó nunca y falleció hace 3 años en un accidente de coche. Sus padres, Roy y Mia Jeevas, no tuvieron más hijos que Nicole. Roy Jeevas falleció hace 10 años por cáncer de pulmón._

**_Jeremiah Wammy_**

_Conocido como "el violador de Rea". Violó a 9 mujeres en 3 años y las dejó a todas embarazadas. Fue atrapado y encarcelado hace 14 años. Su última víctima fue Helena Keehl y su primera fue Ginger Takada._

-Vaya, te has documentado bien.

-Sí. ¿Tú qué tienes?

-Esto- Naomi le tiende a su hermana una hoja con algo escrito.

**_Mihael Kheel_**

_Nació en Inglaterra hace 14 años. Su madre, Helena Kheel, fue la última víctima del violador de Rea. Se crió en la Wammy's House. A pesar de ser menor de edad, tiene licencia de armas y carné para conducir motos. Campeón durante 4 años seguidos comiendo chocolate._

-Esto es muy raro...

-¿En qué piensas Nao?

-Déjalo, es una tontería. Venga, vamos a desayunar.

Las dos hermanas bajan a desayunar tranquilamente y se dirigen al instituto. Es jueves, por lo que hoy Naomi tendrá español, una de sus clases favoritas. Toca el timbre y se dirigen a sus clases, Naomi se sienta en su sitio al lado de la ventana, cuando Nate llega se sienta a su lado.

-Buenos días Naomi.

-Eh... Sí, buenos días...

Las clases fueron de lo más normales; a primera tuvieron inglés, a segunda lengua y a tercera matemáticas. A lo largo de estas tres clases Nate se dio cuenta de lo inteligente que era Naomi.

-Oye Naomi.

-¿Sí?

-Eres muy inteligente. Sabías el significado de todo lo que dijo el de inglés, tus conocimientos de lengua eran de un adulto culto y tu capacidad para calcular cifras grandes o con comas sobrepasa la media con diferencia. ¿Por qué no contestas nunca?

-No es tu problema.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo?

-¿Miedo?

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos? Aunque claro, no creo que tengas el valor de aceptarlo.

-¿Qué propones?

-Un reto. Para ver quién es más inteligente.

-...- Naomi se quedó pensativa un rato- acepto.

-Muy bien. Solo espero que puedas seguirme el ritmo.

Y dicho esto el albino se marchó dejando a la peliverde sola con sus pensamientos. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo o su falta de amor propio le haría perder? No, eso nunca. Naomi no podía perder por nada del mundo, después de todo algún día será como el gran detective N.

-Hola...

-Beyond...- dijo Naomi sorprendida- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, vi a Near salir de aquí echando chispas y supuse que serías la culpable.

-Supongo. Oye, ¿qué piensas de los grandes detectives?

-¿Eh?¿Te refieres a L, N, M y B?

-Ajá.

-Bueno, creo que son fascinantes. Y sé bastante sobre ellos.

-¿En serio?¡Cuéntamelo!

-¿Eh? Vale- Beyond se sentó para estar más cómodo- a ver... Creo que L es un gran detective con una capacidad deductiva enorme; pero necesita imaginar cosas, pensar qué pasaría si esto es así o si eso otro es mentira. N en cambio tiene una imaginación desbordante, cuando cree que algo no cuadra da por sentado de que es mentira, eso es lo que lo hace grande. En cambio M se deja llevar por sus sentimientos, si cree que alguien es culpable lo encarcela y punto, aunque a veces suele fallar, a saber a cuánta gente ha acusado porque sí. Y por otro lado, B es intuitivo, se guía por cualquier cosa y hace hipótesis extrañas y, a veces, innecesarias. Pero en verdad son todos unos detectives impresionantes, ¿no crees?

-Sí, lo creo. Bueno, voy a buscar a mi hermana. Adiós.

-Hasta luego.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

Un pelirrojo daba vueltas indeciso, confundido. Pero lo que no sabía es que cierta rubia lo espiaba...

-Matt piensa, ¿pero qué pienso? Oh dios, es tu mejor amigo, lo conoces mejor que nadie, ¿pero cómo le digo que estoy enamorado de él?

-Eso es Matt, estás enamorado de Mello. Jeje.

-Oye- una chica morena de coletas se situó detrás de Sakura- ¿por qué espías a Matt? Ayer también estabas en la azotea.

-Tú eres Linda, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¿y tú?

-Yo soy Sakura Furukawa.

-Vale, Sakura Furukawa, ¿por qué espías a Matt?

-Te lo cuento, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-De acuerdo.

-Estoy intentando emparejar a Mail Jeevas y a Mihael Keehl.

-¿En serio? Quiero ayudar.

-¿Eh?

-Sí, los conozco desde hace años, sé que en el fondo Mello ama a Matt, pero no quiere aceptarlo y prefiere admirar a Near. Pero Mello y Near no pueden estar juntos.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo amo a Near, y él tiene que amarme.

-Bueno, mientras no les digas nada me parece bien.

El recreo acabó y ninguna de las hermanas encontró a la otra. Naomi tenía educaión física, la clase que más odiaba, pero por suerte el profesor era nuevo y muy agradable. Estuvieron haciendo deporte libre toda la hora. Las chicas jugaron al voleibol, los chicos al baloncesto y Naomi y Near se pusieron a jugar un partido de tenis; en el que Near ganó 6-4.

La hora siguiente era español, la favorita de Naomi porque era poco popular. Las optativas eran francés, teatro, cultura clásica y teatro. Francés era muy popular, había dos grupos de unos 15 alumnos cada uno; teatro y francés contaban con unos 15 alumnos cada uno y español con suerte sobrepasaba los 10.

En español estaban Nate River, Naomi Furukawa, Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, Linda y otros 5 alumnos a los que Naomi había visto alguna vez, pero cuyo nombre no sabía. El profesor se retrasaba, así que una orientadora apareció y le dijo que tardaría un poco porque estaba hablando con unos padres sobre su hijo que sufría acoso escolar.

-Pues vaya, yo quería demostrar mi acento.

-¿Qué acento Mello?- preguntó Linda tan tranquila.

-¿Acaso no tengo acento? Matt- llamó al pelirrojo, pero este se encontraba tan inmerso en su videojuego que no le prestó ninguna atención- ¡MATT!

-¡Uah!- se cayó de la silla- ¿qué quieres Mello? Acabo de perder el combate. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es ganar a Ken Masters? Sobre todo con Blanka.

-¿Tengo acento español o no?

-Pues claro que no.

-¡¿Cómo dices?!

-¡Callaos ya!- gritó Naomi- intento leer.

Mello se acercó a Naomi y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-¿Qué lees?

-50 sombras de Grey.

-¿En serio? Yo ya lo leí, está muy bien.

-Lo sé.

-¿Tienes la trilogía?

-Ajá.

-¿Y qué más libros tienes?¿Tienes alguno de Tolkien?

-Los tengo todos.

-A veces resulta difícil entenderlo, ¿no crees?

-Sí, a veces. Pero su manera de expresarse es digna de admiración.

-Ya te digo, le da mil vuelta a J.K. Rowling.

-Sí, de Harry Potter prefiero la película. No me gusta nada la forma de escribir de la autora.

-Opino lo mismo. Por cierto- le dijo Mello tendiéndole la mano- soy Mihael Keehl, pero puedes llamarme Mello.

-Yo soy Naomi Furukawa, encantada.

-En ese caso... ¡Yo soy Linda!- la de las coletas se acercó a ella y le dio un codazo a Matt.

-¿Eh? Yo... Yo soy Mail Jeevas, pero todos me llaman Matt.

-Y a nuestro querido albino ya lo conoces- dijo Mello abrazando el cuello de Nate- Nate River, pero te dejo que lo llames Near.

Los chicos pasaron un buen rato hablando hasta que llegó el profesor. Naomi demostró su conocimiento de español y a la hora siguiente (plástica) su talento como dibujante. A la salida Nate se acercó a Naomi y le dijo que estaba orgulloso de ella, a lo que la chica solo pudo contestar con un sonrojo tímido; pero alguien los estaba viendo y no le hizo ni la más mínima gracia.

-Adiós Nate.

-Hasta mañana Naomi.

-¡Nao!

-Hola Dani.

-¿Quién era ese?

-¿Eh? Pues era Nate River, un compañero.

-¿Desde cuándo te llevas bien con él?

-Eso no te incumbe.

-Soy tu amigo. Y sé que quieres que sea algo más.

-Eso no es cierto Dani. Es verdad que lo quería, pero acabas de estropearlo todo.

Naomi se marchó y se encontró con su hermana, con la que se fue a casa en silencio. Mientras comían, Sakura le contó todo lo que pasó con Linda y con Matt; Naomi, aunque no lo expresó, se alegró mucho, Linda le caía realmente bien, lo cual era complicado.

Pasaron la tarde ideando un plan para juntar a Mello y Matt, pero se dieron cuanta de que sus gustos eran demasiado diferentes y que necesitarían la ayuda de Linda. De pronto, hacia las 19:15, el teléfono de Naomi comenzó a sonar con su particular sintonía. Era Nate, le había dado su teléfono en español.

-¿Diga?

_-Hola Naomi, soy Nate._

-¿Qué quieres Nate?

_-¿Sabes dónde está el colegio abandonado?_

-Sí, ¿por qué?

_-¿Puedes estar ahí en 15 minutos?_

-Perfectamente, ¿por?

_-Ven y lo averiguarás- dijo el albino antes de cortar._

-Me voy Sakura.

-¿Adónde?

-A un sitio, no me esperes despierta.

-¿Pero con quién vas?

-Con Nate.

-Bueno, no hagáis nada raro...

-Mira que eres. Sabes bien que yo no soy una de esas perras que se tiran a cualquiera.

-Lo sé, pero...

-Adiós- y cerró la puerta para salir corriendo.

Al llegar al colegio abandonado entró y le pasó un mensaje a Nate.

_**Naomi Furukawa: ya he llegado, ¿a qué aula voy?**_

_**Nate River: a la 106.**_

Naomi corrió a la 106, que estaba en la segunda planta. Allí estaba Nate frente a dos grandes pizarras en las que había escrita la misma ecuación. Naomi conocía ese tipo de ecuaciones, son jodidamente difíciles, incluso para ella.

-¿Por qué me llamaste Nate?

-Llámame Near. Bueno, quiero enfrentarme a ti.

-¿Y el reto?

-Otro. Quiero que me cuentes por qué tienes tan baja autoestima.

-No.

-Sabía que dirías eso. ¿Qué tal si resolvemos la ecuación?

-¿Y si la resuelves primero te tendré que contar mi pasado?

-Sí.

-¿Y si gano?

-Te contaré un secreto muy importante, no solo para mi.

-De acuerdo.

Near y Naomi tomaron una tiza cada uno y al cabo de media hora Near había resuelto la ecuación, Naomi estaba acabándola.

-Ganaste.

-No. Me dejaste ganas, ¿no puedes tomarte nada en serio o qué?

-Tal vez no... Quién sabe...

Naomi se sentó en una mesa y Near a su lado.

-Te contaré mi pasado- los ojos de le llenaron de lágrimas- supongo que, en el fondo, quería contárselo a alguien...- se secó las lágrimas y comenzó el relato- nací aquí, en Japón, pero desde que era pequeña mis padres acostumbraban a viajar mucho, ya que trabajan en el extranjero. Cuando entré a preescolar estaba muy contenta porque quería conocer gente y hacer amigos, pero todos me miraban mal porque ya sabía leer y escribir, aunque no muy bien. Cuando pasé a primaria la cosa no mejoró, a los 5 años había aprendido a sumar, restar, multiplicar y dividir; me llamaban de todo, pero yo seguía bien, teniendo amigos hasta que llegué a 3º de primaria y a una compañera llamada Rose se le cruzaron los cables y comenzó a hacerme acoso escolar, le pedí a Sakura que no se lo dijera a papá y a mamá. Pero cuando llegamos a 5º de primaria Sakura se hartó y se lo dijo. No volví a saber de ella. Al año siguiente perdí la poca autoestima que me quedaba; unos compañeros, a los que consideraba amigos, me gastaban bromas pesadas borrándome los deberes o quitándome los libros para que me pusieran negativos y no sacara matrícula. Cuando llegué a 1ºESO ya no me atrevía ni a contestar preguntas ni a mostrar emociones, siempre intentaba alejarme de la gente para no sufrir, pero el año pasado apareció Alejandro Bull (más conocido en el instituto como Pelé) y, sin ninguna razón, empezó a hacerme acoso escolar. Es por eso que tengo baja autoestima; es por eso que tengo miedo de contestar, porque si contesto mal tendrá una razón con la que atormentarme. No sé por qué, pero en el fondo me duelen esas críticas... Es estúpido, ¿no crees?- Naomi no aguantó las lágrimas y se echó a llorar, como tenía que haber hecho mucho antes.

-Sí, es estúpido- contestó frío Near- aunque más estúpida eres tú. Tienes una mente brillante y te rindes porque cuatro gilipollas de hacen acoso escolar. ¿Te lamentas por tu vida? Eres basura, no tienes idea de las cosas que he vivido. Yo he pasado por cosas mucho peores, pero sigo adelante; tú en cambio te rindes porque tienes miedo de que te insulten. Antes me dabas algo de pena, pero ahora... Ahora más que pena, me das asco.

Y dicho esto se marchó dejando a Naomi sola con sus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón... Soy basura...


	4. UNA HUELGA, UN TRABAJO Y UNA AMENAZA

Naomi se levantó de mala gana. Había pasado una semana desde los acontecimientos con Near, le habría gustado pedirle perdón, pero había cogido un resfriado porque esa noche llovió y llegó a casa empapada. Volvía a ser jueves, ahora los odiaba. Se fue a la ducha y dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo. Al salir se vistió con una camiseta negra con la letra N (la del detective) blanca, unos pantalones blancos y unas deportivas negras.

-Buenos días Nao.

-Hola...

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No. ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 8, aún tenemos algo de tiempo.

-No te voy a contar nada.

-Ya lo sé.

-¿Entonces qué?

-Mírame- Naomi miró a su hermana- lo sabía...

-¿Qué sabías?

-Nada... Ten- le da un vaso de agua y una aspirina- te duele la cabeza.

Naomi no dijo nada, solo se tomó la pastilla. Cuando Sakura se levantó se dio cuenta de que no era normal verla así vestida. Llevaba un vestido tipo maid rosa y blanco, unas medias blancas y unos pequeños tacones rosas; tenía el pelo recogido en dos coletas.

-¿Por qué vas así vestida?

-Es una cosa de Linda y mía...

-¿Linda?

-Sí, nos hemos hecho muy amigas.

-Es agradable.

-Y me ha ayudado bastante con MeMa.

-¿MeMa? Ah claro...

-Mira- Sakura le enseñó un papel con mucho escrito.

_**PLAN INFALIBLE MEMA**_

**_MELLO: le gusta el chocolate, las armas y las motos; le gustan las películas de acción, de terror y de coches; le gustan las discotecas, pero odia que se le acerquen chicas para declarase o cosas por el estilo; su música preferida es el rock (su grupo preferido es Green Day) y la agrada bastante el rap (adora a Porta); su color favorito es el negro y le encanta leer; odia las ensaladas, a los niños pijos, el reggeton y las películas cursis._**

**_MATT: le gustan los Chupa Chups, los videojuegos, el anime y los cosplays; le gustan las películas de acción, de anime y Live Action; su grupo preferido es Vocaloid, sobre todo Hatsune Miku; su color favorito es el rojo y le gustan las novelas ligeras; le gustan las carreras de motos y de coches; su videojuego favorito es Street Fighter y su anime preferido Sword Art Online; odia las cosas amargas, el reggeton, el instituto y perder en los viojuegos._**

**_PLAN:_**

**_1\. Engañarlos para que se encuentren sin quererlo, lo mejor puede ser que una chica quiere una cita. A Matt no le importará, pero a Mello habrá que sobornarlo con chocolate suizo._**

**_2\. Llamar a Matt para decirle que la chica se ha puesto enferma y no puede ir, conociéndole le dirá a Mello si quiere ir a algún sitio y él se irá encantado._**

**_3\. Ir al cina a ver una película de acción e ir a una discoteca._**

**_4\. Convencer a todos los chicos de salir a comer fuera (Linda) y encargarse de que Matt y Mello acaben en la cama (Sakura y Naomi)._**

**_5\. Ser felices para siempre._**

-Es algo ridículo, ¿qué pasa si Matt no le pide a Mello dar una vuelta?¿Y si Mello le dice que no?¿Y si no acaban en la cama?¿Y si aunque acaben dicen que fue un error?¿Habéis pensado en eso?

-¿Qué clase de fujoshi eres?

-Una realista.

-Una negativa, querrás decir.

-Vámonos anda.

-Sí.

El camino transcurrió en silencio y cuando tocaron el timbre tan solo se despidieron y se fue cada una a su clase. Naomi tenía ingles, lengua y matemáticas; se mostró muy participativa para demostrarle a Near que podía hacerlo. En el recreo detuvo a Near antes de que se marchara.

-Near espera.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Lo siento... Yo... Sé que soy estúpida.

Near no le hizo caso y se marchó. Naomi no habló en todo el día, ni siquiera con Sakura. Al día siguiente se celebraba una huelga general, a Naomi le gustaban porque iba poca gente.

-¿Vas a ir a clase Sakura?

-A las tres últimas.

-¿Adónde vas a ir?

-Tengo que hacer unas compras, voy a ir a Shibuya.

-¿Puedes pasar por Dogenzaka y traerme un bol de ramen de miso?

-Claro. Bueno, yo salgo ya. Adiós.

-Adiós- Naomi miró el reloj, eran las 7:45.

Naomi decidió salir para dar un paseo antes de ir a clase, realmente lo necesitaba. Pasó por delante de una tienda de ropa y vio un chaleco vaquero que le encantó. Eran las 8 y desde allí tardaría 15 minutos, tenía tiempo. Entró en la tienda, se dio cuenta de que era de segunda mano porque no había dos prendas iguales, y compró el chaleco. Cuando se miró en el espejo se vio bien; llevaba una camisa negra sin mangas, el chaleco vaquero, unos vaqueros a juego con el chaleco, unas tenis negras y llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta.

Salió de la tienda y se dirigió al instituto, faltaban5 minutos, así que decidió ir a clase directamente. Cuando tocó el timbre tan solo aparecieron Near, Mello, Matt y Linda. A primera tenían español, pero el profesor no estaba. La orientadora entró en la clase.

-Buenos días chicos- saludó la mujer- como sabéis, hoy hay huelga general, pero vosotros habéis decidido venir a clase. El profesor de español no ha podido venir, pero os ha dejado como tarea comenzar el trabajo que os mandó la semana pasada- dijo antes de marcharse del aula.

-¿Trabajo?- preguntó Naomi extrañada.

-Claro- dijo Linda- no viniste. Verás, tenemos que hacer un trabajo por parejas.

-¿Y con quién me toca?

-Con Near- sonrió Linda.

Naomi la miró extrañada, al igual que Mello.

-¿Por qué no te pones tú con Near?

-Porque quiero conocer gente nueva, deberías intentarlo Mihaelito.

-¡No me llames Mihaelito!

-Mihaelito, Mihaelito, Mihaelito.

-Mira- dijo Mello- te perdono si me acompañas a clase a por una cosa que me dejé ayer y que me hace falta ahora mismo.

-¿Y te puedo llamar Mihaelito?

-Solo los viernes.

-Me conformo.

Linda y Mello salieron de la clase y se dirigieron a la de al lado.

-No se te ha olvidado nada, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no- respondió el rubio- quiero que me digas por qué no harás el trabajo con Near.

-Sakura me lo pidió.

-¿Sakura? Ah ya... La hermana de Naomi, pero... ¿Por qué?

-Verás- comenzó la de las coletas- parece que Near quedó con Naomi el jueves de la semana pasada y cuando esta regresó varias horas después iba llorando. Sakura quiere averiguar lo qué pasó.

-Eso puede dañar a Naomi.

-Ya lo sé- respondió Linda- pero es por su bien. ¿No has visto como se miran?

-Habría que estar ciego para no verlo- continuó Mello- ¿pero serías capaz de renunciar a él?

-Nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad, siempre lo he sabido.

-Eres rara.

-Lo sé- dijo Linda riendo- volvamos a clase.

El resto de horas transcurrieron tranquilas. Cuando terminó español solo quedaron Near y Naomi, que no se dirigieron la palabra en toda la mañana. Near se dedicaba a hacer castillos de naipes, de dados o de pinturas; mientras que Naomi se entretenía leyendo y dibujando en la pizarra, cosa que molestaba a Near ya que a veces se distraía mirándola.

En el recreo llegaron algunas personas más, pero Naomi no se molestó en ir a buscar a sus amigos. Decidió quedarse en la biblioteca leyendo. Leía tranquilamente hasta que llegó Beyond.

-Hola- saludó el chico con alegría.

-Hola Beyond- saludó Naomi sin apartar la vista del libro.

-Mírame al menos, ¿no?

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó la chica mirándole.

-¿Qué lees?

-Los juegos del hambre.

-¿Por qué no te ves las películas y punto?

-El conocimiento no ocupa lugar.

-¿Qué rayos intentas decirme con eso?

-Que la lectura es cultura.

-¿Todos los libros te dan cultura?

-Solo los buenos- respondió Naomi- la historia interminable, 50 sombras de Grey, los juegos del hambre, el señor de los anillos, Harry Potter, el hobbit, la maldición de Thot, el ejército perdido...

-Vaya, se nota que te gusta leer.

-Sí... Lo cierto es que me encanta- Naomi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Ja!- rió Beyond- ¡te he visto sonreír!

-¿Y qué?

-Que por el instituto circula el rumor de que no sonríes nunca.

-Tonterías- dijo Naomi para volver a concentrarse en su lectura.

Pasaron unos días desde entonces. La relación con Beyond avanzaba, al contrario que el trabajo de español. Llegó el martes de la semana siguiente. La mañana transcurrió normalmente, pero a la salida ocurrió algo inesperado: cuatro chicos vestidos de negro y con cigarros en la boca estaban esperando a Naomi. Cuando esta salió el pelirrojo, y más cabreado, se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿Eres tú la perra de Naomi Furukawa?

-¿Y qué si lo soy?

-Pues que vas a acabar en el hospital por insultar a mi novia.

-¿Novia? Oh... Que eres hombre... Pues pareces un travesti.

-¿Travesti yo?- rió el pelirrojo- ¿te has mirado al espejo putita de tres al cuarto?

-¿Al espejo?¿Para arreglarme para cerdos como tú?

-¿Cerdo yo?¿Tú estás ciega o qué? Aunque claro, con esas gafas tan horrendas no me extraña que distingas entre tu reflejo y un tío bueno.

-Mira, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo- dijo Naomi tranquilamente- pero tengo que irme.

-¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte friki asquerosa!- gritó el pelirrojo antes de pegarle un puñetazo y tirarla al suelo.

-¡Venga perra!¡Levántate!- se burlaba el rubio.

-¡Ahora ya no estás tan chulita, eh!- reía uno de los morenos.

-¡Venga mujer!¡Enséñale lo que has aprendido en los videojuegos!¡Friki de mierda!- se cachondeaba el otro moreno.

El pelirrojo freía a Naomi a patadas y puñetazos mientras esta estaba tirada en el suelo. Los alumnos pasaban completamente. Sakura lo vio y quiso intervenir, pero los morenos la sujetaron. Near lo veía todo desde una limusina negra; estaba serio, pero su corazón estaba llorando, ¿por qué? El pelirrojo iba a darle una patada en la cabeza cuando Beyond apareció y le rompió la pierna con sus propias manos.

-¡Ah!- gritó el pelirrojo- ¡¿Estás chiflado?!

-¿Estás chiflado tú?- preguntó serio Beyond- no tenías ningún derecho a pegarle tal paliza a Naomi.

-Ugh... Vosotros- dijo llamando a sus colegas- llevadme al hospital.

Los cuatro chicos se marcharon y Sakura acudió en ayuda a su hermana.

-¿Estás bien Nao?

-Estoy perfectamente- Naomi se levantó sin mucha dificultad. Tenía lagunos moratones, pero nada grave- gracias Beyond.

-No hay de qué- contestó Beyond- ¿cómo puedes levantarte despues de tal paliza?

-Estoy acostumbrada, mi cuerpo necesita una paliza muy grande para acabar en el hospital.

Naomi y Sakura se despidieron de Beyond y volvieron a su casa, pero lo que no sabían era que cierto rubio había escuchado la conversación.

El viernes por la tarde...

Naomi se dirigí a la tienda de manga, que se encontraba en una zona muy poco transiada, cuando el rubio del martes se paró frente a ella.

-Bunas tardes- saludó el rubio en tono de burla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Venía a terminar lo que ese perdedor no pudo acabar.

-¿Con qué ejército?

-Con este.

Tras el chico aparecieron 10, 15, quizá 20 tíos dispuestos a pegarle a Naomi la paliza de su vida. La rodearon y se disponían a actuar uando tres muchachos se colaron en el círculo protegiendo a Naomi.

-¿Os parece justo 20 tíos contra una damisela?- preguntó un pelirrojo tirando un cigarro al suelo.

-Si queréis derramamiento de sagre puedo haceros sangrar- dijo un pelinegro chupando el filo de una navaja.

-Ultimamene ando algo estresado, pero creo que con vosotros podré relajarme- afirmó un rubio cargando una pistola.

-¡¿Quién coño sois vosotros?!- gritó uno de los matones.

-Mail Jeevas, hacker.

-Beyond Birthday, asesino.

-Mihel Keehl, cabrón.

A Naomi casi se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas cuando los vio aparecer. El rubioempuñaba una navaja y no se acojonaba ante la aparición de Matt, Mello y Beyond; pero Mello apuntó su arma hacia él.

-Mira rubio teñido- dijo sin dejar de apuntarle- como parace que eres el líder de estos mamones te lo dejaré claro. No os acerquéis a Naomi o en serio que os vuelo los sesos.

Mello le disparó a la pierna.

-Es un aviso. Acércatea ella de nuevo y te mato.


	5. AMOR Y AMISTAD

Naomi se despertó de golpe. Llevaba una semana soñando con esos acontecimientos; los chicos habían hecho un buen trabajo ese día, esos matones no habían aparecido de nuevo. Se levantó y miró la hora en el teléfono. Eran las 7:15 y tenía un mensaje, decidió mirarlo. Era de Near.

**Nate River: No sé si leerás este mensaje, pero aún así te lo escribo. Perdóname, me he comportado como un grandísimo cabrón y lo siento. No tenía derecho a llamarte basura, y menos a decirte que te habías rendido. Espero que me perdones. **

**Por cierto, alguien me ha enviado esto:**

**"X: Nate River, me gustaría que le transmitieras esto a Naomi Furukawa de mi parte. No quiero decírselo directamente porque no quiero que me reconozca. Soy una persona amiga de unos conocidos suyos a los que ella considera amigos, pero a sus espaldas se dedican a contar todo lo que pueda dejarla mal. Estoy hablando de Iris Kill, Daniel Izumi, Shion Lust y, para desgracia de Naomi, Katherine Blood (su supuesta mejor amiga)."**

**No sé si es verdad, pero quiero que sepas que yo no tengo nada que ver.**

Naomi decidió no contestar. Cierto es que ya había oído los rumores, pero no pensaba que fueran ciertos. Aunque la persona no había querido decir su nombre, ella sabía perfectamente quién era. Fue corriendo a la habitación de Sakura y abrió la puerta de golpe, lo que despertó a la rubia.

-¡Sakura Furukawa!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Eres la peor hermana del mundo!- le chilló histérica- ¡¿cómo tienes el valor de mirarme a la cara?!

-¿Qué te ocurre?

-¡Demasiado bien lo sabes!

-Perdón...- se disculpó bajando la mirada- pero eres mi hermana, no tenía el valor suficiente para decírtelo a la cara.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Al igual que tú, había oído los rumores... Pero ayer lo confirmé. Lo oí de primera mano... No solo de uno, sino de todos.

Naomi bajó la mirada. Había dudado de su propia hermana. Se sentía fatal.

-Lo siento.

-No hay de qué disculparse, eres mi hermana. Mi estúpida hermana.

Naomi y Sakura rieron juntas como hacía tiempo que no hacían. Decidieron prepararse para el instituto, curiosamente Naomi tenía ganas de ir.

En cuanto Naomi llegó a clase se sentó y al inicio de la clase le pasó a Near una notita que ponía "_Te perdono_". Near no contestó, se limitó a mirarla sorprendido. Levantó la mirada y su mirada se juntó con la de Naomi. Se dedicaron una mutua sonrisa que sonrojó a ambos y no volvieron a mirarse en toda la hora.

El recreo llegó sin que Naomi se diera cuenta. Esta vez iba a ir con Near a la azotea para conocer a los chicos, estaba ilusionada. Naomi avanzaba detrás de Near hasta que notó que alguien la llamaba, era Dani. Intentó ignorarlo, pero al final desistió y le dijo a Near que iría en 5 minutos.

-¿Qué quieres Daniel?

-¿Daniel?¿Ya no me llamas Dani?

-Me dices lo que quieres o me largo.

-Vale, vale- se arrodilló frente a ella- ¿quieres salir conmigo?

-Jamás saldría con una basura como tú- se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-Espera- la retuvo cogiéndola del brazo- ¿ya no me amas?

-No- se soltó del agarre- y tienes suerte de que no te parta la cara aquí y ahora.

Naomi se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho mientras caminaba: había rechazado al chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón. ¿Y todo por qué? Por un amor que no sabe si es real o no. Era idiota.

La chica llegó a la azotea y las presentaciones concluyeron divertidas. Principalmente habló con Mello, Matt, Near y Beyond. Había descubierto lo mucho que tenía en común con ellos. Mello era todo un experto en literatura, podían haberse pasado horas discutiendo la forma de escribir de E.L. James. En Matt descubrió a un gamer y a un Otaku igual que ella, quién sabe cuánto tiempo habían pasado hablando de _Dante's Inferno_ y _God of War_, aunque el tema principal de debate fue Masami Kurumada y su gran obra Saint Seiya. De Beyond no pudo averiguar mucho, aparte de que le gustaba locamente la mermelada. Pero en Near... En él conoció a una persona completamente nueva; vio a un chico maduro y apuesto cuyo pasado quería olvidar, pero que ella ansiaba conocer.

No era idiota. Definitivamente no.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió a una velocidad fuera de lo normal. A la salida Naomi se halló con Iris, Katherine y Shion.

-¡Perdón!- dijeron los tres a la vez.

Naomi los ignoró y se dirigió hacia Linda y Sakura, que estaban planeando el plan para el fin de semana. Era un plan imperfecto para Naomi, pero brillante para las otras dos chicas. Esa misma tarde actuarían.

Esa tarde...

-¿Estás segura Linda?- preguntó un inseguro pelirrojo- ¿quién querría una cita conmigo? Es decir, ¿cómo es ella?

-Bueno... Es rubia, sí, y tiene unos preciosos ojos azules.

-En fin... Tú ganas. Pásame las entradas del cine. ¿Qué película voy a tener que tragarme?

-_Titanic_\- dijo Linda- pero en 3D.

\- ¿En serio? Odio esa película.

-Apechuga. Y ahora largo.

Linda echó a Matt de casa, así que el pelirrojo no tuvo más remedio que acudir a su cita. Al llegar al lugar se encontró con Mello.

-Hola Mello.

-¿Qué haces aquí Matt?

-Linda me ha conseguido una cita.

-¡Menuda suerte la nuestra! A mí también.

-Ahórrate el sarcasmo.

-Vaya, vaya...- dijo el rubio acercándose peligrosamente a la cara del pelirrojo- el cachorro se rebela...

-C-Cállate- dijo Matt empujándolo.

Mello iba a contestar hasta que a ambos les sonó el móvil. A Mello le sonó la inimitable _American Idiot, _de Green Day; mientras que a Matt se le escuchó la sintonía de _Black Rock Shooter_, la conocida canción de Hatsune Miku.

-Pues vaya- se quejaron ambos chicos.

-¿Qué pasa Mello?

-La chica se ha acojonado y ha decidido no venir. ¿Y a ti?

-La chica se ha puesto enferma. Pero Linda me pide que no malgaste las entradas de cine.

-¿Cuál ibais a ver?

-_Titanic._

-Paso.

-Venga Mello, no me hagas esto.

-¿Puedo llamarte cachorro en público?

-Ya lo haces.

-Sin que te quejes.

-Trato hecho.

Los chicos se fueron al cine para tragarse una película que ninguno quería ver, pero que en el fondo querían verla... Solo para estar con el otro.

Mientras tanto en casa de Sakura y Naomi...

-Habíamos quedado que irían a ver una película de acción Linda, de acción.

-Ya, pero es que...

-En fin, espero que el plan no se joda ahora.

La película se había terminado y los chicos decidieron ir a una discoteca para intentar olvidar ese tostón. Encontraron una agradable y que no estaba muy llena, así que decidieron entrar. Estaba sonando _ONE_, de D=OUT. Era una canción muy rítmica, así que Mello no se lo pensó y sacó a Matt a bailar.

La forma que tenía el rubio de bailar era digna de un dios. Movimientos de cadera que hasta Shakira envidiaría, unos movimientos tan sensuales que Apolo desearía y una mirada felina que provocaba que cada chica que lo mirara se desmayase.

Sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta, entraron dos gemelas en la discoteca dispuestas a hacerles una putadilla. Sakura se acercó peligrosamente a Mello y Naomi pasaba desapercibida mientras se acercaba a Matt. Con mucho disimulo lograron arrebatarles las llaves de casa y salieron escopetadas sin que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de qué había pasado. Al salir del lugar, Sakura le mandó un mensaje a Linda.

**Sakura Furukawa: Listo. Es tú turno.**

**Linda: Ok, ya están todos convencidos.**

Las chicas se fueron a casa felices como nunca mientras los chicos seguían disfrutando sin saber qué había pasado. Pasado un buen rato decidieron regresar a casa, pero se dieron cuenta de no tenían las llaves de casa. Intentaron llamar a sus compañeros, pero ninguno contestó. Decidieron ir a casa y llamar a la puerta, pero al hacerlo nadie abrió. La casa estaba vacía y era impenetrable.

-¿Y si nos vamos a un hotel?- sugirió Matt.

-Creo que no nos queda otra.

Los chicos se dirigieron a un pequeño hotel no muy lejos de allí. Tuvieron que pedir la única habitación libre que, para su mala suerte, tenía cama doble. Decidieron subir y se encontraron con una simple habitación de paredes azul cielo y una cama central de sábanas grises.

Mello miró a Matt, tenía los ojos fijos en la cama. Recorrió el cuerpo del pelirrojo con su mirada. Su pelo, rojo como el fuego avivado; sus ojos, verdes como la hierba en primavera; sus labios, rosas como las flores de los cerezos; sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas... Empezaba a sentirse acalorado... El pelirrojo lo miró, pero el rubio fue incapaz de apartar la vista. Sus miradas se cruzaron, se entendieron perfectamente, se deseaban el uno al otro. Matt se le entregaba y Mello no rechazó esa oportunidad... ¡Estaba tan excitado en ese momento!

Mello arrinconó a Matt contra la pared atrapándole las muñecas con una mano mientras que con la otra empezaba a acariciarle bajo la camiseta. Lentamente comenzó a besar el pálido cuello del muchacho; besos lentos, suaves y apasionados; besos llenos de amor y pasión...

El pelirrojo se sentía en el cielo. Cada caricia era un motivo más para quererle, cada beso un grado más de excitación. El rubio, en cambio, quería más. Quería poseer a su cachorrito para que nadie se lo arrebatara nunca, ser él su único amo.

Mello le soltó las manos y le quitó la camiseta. El rubio comenzó a besar los pezones del pelirrojo con pasión, amaba cada rincón de ese cuerpo y quería poseerlo. Conforme subía el nivel de calor en sus cuerpos, Mello atacaba el torso del pelirrojo con más fiereza. Chupaba, besaba y mordía como si estuviera comiendo una tableta de chocolate.

El rubio bajó sus besos hasta el pantalón del muchacho. Le bajó el pantalón y la ropa interior de un tirón, dejando ver un cuerpo perfecto. Mello comenzó a besar el miembro de Matt, este último no cabía en su gozo. Nunca antes se había sentido así, quería que lo poseyera ya.

-Me... Mello...

-Tranquilo cachorro- dijo el rubio sensualmente- te daré lo que quieres...

Los dos muchachos se miraron. Mello tomó a Matt del brazo y lo tiró a la cama. El rubio comenzó a quitarse la camiseta de una manera tan sensual que incluso un stripper lo envidiaría, de seguido se quitó la parte de abajo como si fuera un profesional. ¡Dios!¡Qué cuerpo tenía! Estaba excitado, su mirada lo decía. Quería poseer a ese cachorro asustado, pero el pelirrojo no parecía muy asustado, más bien emocionado. No podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo del rubio, era un cuerpo demasiado perfecto para ser real. Cabellos dorados que le caían sobre el rostro, ojos azules en los que cualquiera se perdería, labios rosados que esbozaban una sensual sonrisa, unas mejillas tan rojas como la sangre, músculos marcados que cualquier hombre ansiaría tener; pero rápidamente se desvió hacia abajo, miraba atentamente el miembro que iba a poseerlo, ahora sí estaba asustado, ¿realmente podría entrar?

Mello se posicionó encima de él y comenzó a susurrarle al oído:

-Eres un cachorrito malo, ¿hacia dónde mirabas?- el rubio le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, lo que dejó oír un pequeño gemido por parte del pelirrojo- te... quiero... cachorro...

Matt abrió los ojos. Lo había dicho, Mello lo había dicho. No sabía cuánto llevaba esperando oír eso de su boca.

El rubio volvió a acariciar cada rincón de su cuerpo, pero más rápido y de una manera mucho más sensual. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente entre besos, caricias y gemidos. Sin contenerse más, Mello metió un dedo en la entrada del pelirrojo y comenzó a hacer círculos dentro de él. Repitió la escena varias veces hasta que decidió que ya estaba listo.

Mello metía lentamente su ya erecto miembro, Matt era muy estrecho aún.

-Ah... Ah... Ah...- era lo único que lograba decir el pelirrojo, sin querer, se le escaparon unas lágrimas. Dolía, dolía mucho, pero era un dolor agradable... Cuando el rubio la tuvo toda adentro, comenzó a embestir ferozmente a Matt. Los gemidos eran más intensos que antes, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho- ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Mello! ¡Ah!

El rubio embestía y embestía provocándole un placer inimaginable a Matt y así mismo. El placer aumentaba y los gemidos no cesaban y, finalmente, llegaron juntos al orgasmo.

-¡Mello!

-¡Matt!

Gritaron al mismo tiempo. Mello salió de él y se tumbó a su lado abrazándolo.

-Te quiero Matt...

-Y yo a ti Mello- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo- y yo a ti...

Mientras tanto en otro lugar...

En uno de los peores barrios de la ciudad, una figura se alzaba sobre todas las demás. Una figura que tenía un destello especial, un brillante ojo azul se observaba a través de sus cabellos mientras que el otro permanecía oculto bajo ellos. El ojo visible estaba enrojecido, había llorado y mostraba odio, furia, ira.

-¿Habéis entendido?- preguntó con una siniestra voz.

-¡Sí!

-Bien- la figura se dio la vuelta y caminó sola por los pasillos del destartalado edificio- se arrepentirá de haberme dejado tirada...


	6. HOSPITAL

"Dog goes woof  
Cat goes meow  
Bird goes tweet  
and mouse goes squeek ..."

-¿Diga?

_-¡Sakura!_

-¿Qué pasa Linda? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

_-¡Es por tu hermana!_

-¿Por Naomi? ¿Qué ha liado ahora?

_-¡Le han pegado una paliza! ¡Está en el hospital!_

-¿C-Cómo? ¿Qué clase de paliza le han pegado como para acabar en el hospital? D-Dime que es una broma.

_-¡No lo es! ¡Está en el hospital central! ¡Ven ahora mismo!_

-S-Sí.

Sakura salió corriendo disparada de la casa. El hospital estaba a unos 20 minutos andando, pero para ella serían 10. Cuando llegó al hospital preguntó por la habitación de Naomi Furukawa y subió corriendo. Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con su hermana, dormida en una cama blanca y llena de moratones y vendas. También estaban allí Linda, Near, Mello, Matt, Elle y Beyond. Sakura se acercó a su hermana y le acarició los cabellos.

-Nao...- miró a Linda- ¿alguien vio la paliza?

-Sí- contestó la chica- yo lo vi todo. Siento no haber hecho nada.

-No tiene caso disculparse, si hubieras actuado estarías peor que ella... Pero dime, ¿cómo fue?

-Bueno, había un montón de yonkis...- empezó Linda- Naomi iba tranquila, pero los yonkis la rodearon y empezaron a pegarle, así sin más. Ella intentó defenderse, pero sacaron las navajas. También vi... A una chica.

-¿A una chica?

-Sí, pelirroja. Tenía un ojo verde y otro azul, creo que va a nuestro instituto.

-K-Katherine... ¿Acaso ella?

-Estaba implicada- dijo Linda- antes de que Naomi perdiera la consciencia, se acercó a ella y le dijo "Nunca debiste dejarme" y le pegó una patada.

-Hija de puta... ¡La voy a matar!

-S-Sakura... P-Para...

-Nao...

Naomi había despertado. Le costaba hablar.

-Naomi, siento no haber actuado. Perdóname.

-N-No pasa nada... L-Linda...

-Nao, voy a matar a esa zorra por lo que te ha hecho.

-Saku... No le hag...

La puerta del cuarto se abrió, y tras ella apareció, ni más ni menos, que Katherine.

-¡Naomi! Me he enterado de todo. ¡Qué horror! Te prometo que estaré a tu lado todo el rato hasta que te recuperes- dijo la pelirroja intentando tomar una de las manos de la peliverde.

-No me toques.

-¿Qué pasa Naomi? Si soy yo, Kath, tu mejor amiga.

-Tú lo que eres es una zorra con problemas mentales- dijo cortante Naomi- ¿creías que una paliza tan insignificante como esa me haría perder la memoria?

-¿Pero qué dices? Estás atontada por la anestesia.

-¡Qué cierres la puta boca! ¡Nadie quiere oír tus mentiras! ¡Eres despreciable!

La cara de Katherine era un poema, su plan no había resultado. La pelirroja salió de la habitación.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital...

-Naomi...

-Hola chicos.

Entraron en la habitación Near, Matt y Mello.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Near.

-Bien, el médico dice que la semana que viene podré salir.

-Oye, ¿no te podemos curar usando magia demoníaca? Un demonio de Devil May Cry lo hacía.

-También podemos volarte los sesos Matt.

-...- el pelirrojo miró al rubio- malhumorado.

-Idiota.

-Capullo.

-Infantil.

-Estúpido.

-Plas...

La puerta se abrió, y tras ella apareció Daniel, quien se molestó mucho al ver a Near.

-Hola Naomi. Me he enterado de lo que te pasó.

-Lárgate.

-Pero Naomi... Yo te quiero.

-Púdrete. Muérete.

-¡Naomi!

-Ha dicho que te largues- dijo Near.

-Cierra la puta boca, enano de mierda.

-Oye tú- dijo Mello- aquí, el único que puede insultar a la pelusa soy yo. Así que ya estás marchando.

Daniel iba a pegarle un puñetazo a Mello, pero este sacó la pistola y le apuntó a la cabeza.

-Lárgate o muere, tú decides.

Daniel salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Naomi se estaba hartando de las jodidas visitas.

A la semana siguiente, en casa de Sakura y Naomi...

_Toc, toc_

-¡Voy!- dijo Sakura abriendo la puerta- ¡Near! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Em... Bueno, tengo que hacer un trabajo con Naomi. Me dijo que viniera hoy aquí.

-Oh... Claro, claro, pasa.

-Vaya... Menuda casa...

-Todos dicen lo mismo, jeje- dijo la rubia- pero la verdad es que sería más feliz si nuestros padres estuvieran en casa. Aunque fuera más pequeña.

-¿En qué trabajan?

-Si te digo la verdad, no lo sé. Viajan mucho por el extranjero, pero cuando vienen nunca nos dicen que han hecho, solo nos colman de regalos. Francia, España, México, Argentina, la India, China, Korea, Alemania... Hay algunos que ni siquiera conocía.

-Vaya... Oye Sakura.

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué Naomi y tú sois tan distintas siendo gemelas?

-Bueno, digamos que Nao es siempre ella misma, mientras que yo cambio con las modas. Cambio para que la gente me acepte, sin importar lo que tenga que hacer. Visto como dicen, me pongo el pelo como dicen, me tiño como dicen, hago lo que dicen...

-¿Todo eso para encajar?

-Ajá. Sé que es triste, pero es porque me da miedo quedarme sola. No me gusta que la gente me insulte.

-Yo creo que ahora mismo hay muchas razones para que te insulten. Es decir, mientes. No eres tú.

-Supongo que sí...

Near y Sakura entraron en la habitación de Naomi, pero estaba dormida.

-¿La despierto?- preguntó la rubia.

-No, que duerma. le hará bien.

Los chicos iban a salir del cuarto, pero una voz los detuvo.

-Ne... Ar...- dijo Naomi, aún dormida.

El joven albino se sonrojó al oírlo, estaba soñando con él. Que feliz estaba, no sabía por qué, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan feliz.


End file.
